


Hearts Reunited

by UrsulaAngstrom



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaAngstrom/pseuds/UrsulaAngstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemus comes back from a trip to New Orleans.  Jim is very glad his partner is back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Reunited

Title: Hearts Reunited  
Author: Ursula Angstrom  
Episode Tie-In: None  
Rating: M for Explicit Sex  
Type of Fic: SLASH

Written in October of 2004 and shared on a Wild Wild West Fandom group under the pen name Astarte. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hearts Reunited

by Ursula Angstrom

"Bubbles or no bubbles, THAT is the question!" Artemus said, in the regal voice he used when he was acting in play written by Shakespeare. 

Artie's clowning made Jim laugh. 

"Well?" Artemus prompted when his partner just stood there smiling at him in the bathroom.

West shrugged as he finished unbuttoning his blue shirt.

"Whatever floats your boat, Artie."

Gordon's smile was as wicked as it was radiant. Artemus poured a generous amount of bath oil into the steaming water. Bubbles began forming a froth that rose faster than bread dough. A delicious smell that reminded Jim of vanilla and warm pecan pie invigorated the air. 

Savoring the scent of Artie's latest concoction, Jim inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The contented smile on Jim's face was a joy to behold. Chuckling, Artemus kissed Jim right on the dimple. Jim laughed and tangled his fingers in Artie's lustrous black hair as he beguiled Gordon with a slow, dreamy kiss.

Artemus never got tired of letting his hands roam all over the chiseled perfection of Jim's body. Artie's hands flowed over the powerful muscles of Jim's back like a warm summer breeze. 

Glad to have Artemus back in his arms again, Jim savored each kiss like a flower dying of thirst in a desert. Artie had been gone for two very long weeks. Jim was hungry for all the things only Artemus could give him, and he wanted it all NOW! Tormented by anxieties and desires that were almost too poignant to bear, Jim feasted on Artie's irresistible mouth with passionate need.

What began as a sly seductive kiss on his part, quickly turned into a tempestuous kiss that made Jim ache with longing. When Artemus hugged him with delighted possessiveness, Jim wanted to find a way to burrow inside of Artie's heart and nestle there like a baby kangaroo.

Jim felt sublime when Artie tenderly nuzzled his forehead with his lips. Artie's strong husky body was a joy to hug. Artie had the bold, bullish physique of a Minotaur. Artie enjoyed good food and he was a gourmet cook, so the dense muscles of his body were padded by lavish layer of extra flesh that made Gordon feel as cuddly as a stuffed bear toy. Artie's body was as complex as his mind. The decadent dichotomies of Artemus Gordon never ceased to fascinate Jim West…

"I missed you," Jim confessed as he plucked Gordon's pocket watch out of his vest pocket and put it carefully on the shelf above the towel rack.

Artie was still in his ruffled shirt and his silk vest. But not for long!

Artemus rubbed his trapped cock rhythmically against Jim's as West tugged open his silk string tie with a flirtatious grin on his face.

"I missed you too, James, my boy."

Jim's heart unfurled like a rose when those words tingled through his body. Artie caressed his face and his body like he was a work of art. Jim was used to being desired, but he never felt cherished unless he was with Artie.

The deep adoring kiss Artie gave him soothed Jim's troubled heart. Every time Artemus went away to visit friends who were actors, Jim worried that Gordon would be enticed to return to the stage. Artie's talents were many and he was as restless as a gypsy. Artemus could go anywhere and make a living doing numerous things. Gordon spoke seven languages fluently and he'd traveled all over the world. 

Jim didn't relax until Artie said, "I've craved your kisses every day we've been apart." 

The sunlight of Artie's words dispersed the clouds in Jim's heart. When that masterful tongue swirled into his mouth, the erotic sensations created a whirlwind inside of Jim that left him dizzy with desire. 

The language Artemus Gordon spoke most fluently was the language of love. Artie's desire aroused a feverish yearning inside of Jim West. Jim had never wanted other lovers as much as he wanted Artemus. Jim was beyond smitten; he was smote.

Jim felt so giddy he didn't even notice when the tub overflowed and spilled bubbles all over their boots. 

Artemus laughed into the kiss and yanked Jim out of the way shouting, "Look out! It's a Froth Monster!"

Jim laughed and let Artie protect him from the advancing menace. The bubbles looked about as threatening as dandelion fuzz. A towering mountain of bubbles had grown while they were kissing. They oozed over the side of the claw-footed tub like they had a life of their own. The puddle rapidly growing on the floor seemed to chase them. The optical illusion made the moment even funnier.

Artie's sense of humor was always contagious. Grinning from ear to ear, Artie exhaled like life was glorious. The opalescent foam glistened invitingly, but Jim now wanted to go to bed BEFORE he shared a bubble bath with Artemus.

Laughing, Jim slapped Artemus on the ass playfully as soon as Gordon leaned over to turn off the faucets.

"We better get out of here, Artie. Those bubbles are getting frisky."

"That was you, not the bubbles."

"No it wasn't."

"Bubbles don't have fingers, Jim."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Jim's voice was intoxicating when he purred like that. 

They were halfway down the hall when Jim pinned Artemus to the wall with a flirtatious kiss.

"So THAT's how it's going to be," Artemus murmured with anticipation.

"It will be when you get your ass in the bedroom."

"Say's who?"

"Says me."

"Say please."

"Please," Jim whispered seductively.

When their tongues twined this time they enchanted each other. 

Jim compulsively tangled his fingers in Artie's hair while Artemus masterfully manhandled Jim's ass. They kissed each other until their minds reeled.

"I'm going to turn you inside out," Artemus vowed.

"You always do," Jim gloated.

Artemus was the only lover who'd ever filled the void inside of Jim West. As soon as he saw that smiling face at the train depot, Jim felt whole again. Without Artie by his side, and in his arms, Jim was a human thunderstorm. All he did was glower when no one was looking, and glare when they did. Jim was tired of feeling like a miserable, surly, lonesome son of a bitch. He wanted to feel glorious! He wanted to feel content. Life had purpose but little joy when Artemus was not around. The only time Jim was truly happy was when they were together. Without Artie, Jim felt desolate. Each moment in his lover's arms refreshed him like rain after a drought.

Jim had missed everything about the man he loved: the rich sound of Artie's voice, the warmth in those expressive brown eyes, the autumn leaves scent of Artie's cologne…

"You smell wonderful," West murmured as he fervently kissed Artie's neck.

It was warm today. The scent of Artie's new suede jacket still clung to his white shirt. Jim couldn't decide which aroma he liked better: warm suede or warm corduroy. Both scents smelled delicious on Artemus Gordon.

Jim liked to dawdle when he removed Artie's shirt. He was obsessed by Artie's majestic masculinity. Artemus was the king of Jim's heart and West adored him with a reverence that grew more intense by the day.

"What you smell is the desire I feel for you, James. It curls around you like smoke because you've lit a fire in my soul."

That deep sexy voice, and those warm loving hands, took Jim to a place he could only go to with Artemus. Mesmerized by those spellbinding words, Jim kissed his handsome sorcerer with plaintive yearning as he succumbed to Gordon's erotic magic.

Artie was always warm and inviting; like a crackling fire in a hearth on a cold winter night. Artie's pale skin was flushed with feverish desire too. Knowing he could ignite a lust fire like that made Jim feel gorgeous and triumphant.

Artie's hands never stopped touching him. They swirled over his body with a powerful sensuality that reminded Jim of ocean waves. The siren's song of that undulant caress was irresistible. Artie's hands were so evocative, and compelling, Jim felt like a phoenix being reborn in the flames of their passion.

"I should go to New Orleans more often," Artemus marveled. "You're ravenous."

With every kiss another button was opened. Vest first… Shirt next... Until Artemus was half-naked too…

Want and need became inseparable. Jim fervently kissed his way down to Artie's groin. Nuzzling the mouth-watering bulge with lips, nose, and chin, Jim paid homage to the magnificent erection he was craving. 

I need you like an addict needs a shot of cocaine! West thought.

Fisting what he couldn't swallow, Jim laid claim to Artie's cock and tried to devour it whole.

He couldn't; but that didn't stop him. Nothing stopped Jim West when he was on a mission. Especially when he was seeking sexual gratification.

"Not too much," Artemus pleaded. He was too close to the edge after a fortnight of sexual deprivation. Just the sight of Jim feasting on his manhood was enough to drive Artemus out of his mind with lust.

Jim loved to suck his cock. Once he started, Artemus had to convince him to stop. Jim West never gave up; but he would give in--if you seduced him…

Jim's silky brown hair trickled through Artie's fingers deliciously as West teased Gordon's oozing cockslit with the tip of his tongue. Jim's eyes were closed and he looked mesmerized. Jim was writhing in slow motion like a cat's tail moves when it's contemplative and happy.

Every time Jim moaned with his mouth full, bliss hummed through Artie's body in reciprocal waves of delight. 

"James…" Artemus groaned. 

Jim smiled triumphantly when Artie groaned his name like a benediction. Artemus called him James as an endearment. When he was aroused, 'James' was a word he uttered with erotic exultation.

Jim refused to let go and he wouldn't stop sucking. Jim kept tugging on his cock so insistently Artemus couldn't resist the urge to compulsively thrust himself into that seductive greedy mouth. Jim wouldn't be denied and Artemus could refuse Jim nothing when West took command of his body like this.

Artemus was obsessed by the love he felt for the beautiful man who was pleasuring him so fervently. The orgasm built inside his body like lava roiling inside a dormant volcano. When his cock erupted in a blinding burst of gratification, hot semen gushed out of his cock like flames from a dragon's mouth.

Jim threw his head back and savored every decadent drop of his lover's musky essence. Artie's surrender was carnal proof that Gordon loved him. West could hear the devotion in Artie's voice and see the passion on his face when he cried out during the toe-curling climax.

Jim sucked Artie so magically Gordon thought his hips were going to turn into wings. Jim West was a sex demon! And his partner seemed bound, damned and determined to turn him into one too.

Carried away by the tidal wave of pleasure, Artemus came with roaring delight that enchanted him anew.

Jim's wicked lips smirked when he laughed like a satyr.

"I told you not to teach me that. I knew you'd like it," West gloated.

Jim loved it when he made Artemus look drunk with desire. 

"Like it?" Gordon scoffed. "I loved it!" 

"I love you," Artemus murmured; kissing Jim deeply so he could taste his own essence on West's nimble tongue.

Jim's moonlit smile said everything he couldn't put into words when he was overjoyed. Jim let his hands do the talking as his lips and tongue beguiled Artemus again.

Nuzzling Artie's fragrant neck, Jim inhaled deeply, sighing happily, as he hugged Gordon's quaking body close. Then he gently blew into his lover's ear until Artemus shuddered and gasped.

"Damn you!"

The shivery delight gave Artemus goosebumps!

West's naughty chuckle was unrepentant.

"You won't be laughing when I retaliate."

"No. I'll be moaning," West quipped.

"Moaning and writhing until you bay at the moon, Lone Wolf."

"I'm not alone anymore," West murmured after Artemus pressed him onto the mattress while they kissed.

"And you never will be," Artemus vowed.

Jim saw forever in Artie's eyes when their gazes locked and held.

The gratitude in Jim's kiss was heart wrenching. Gordon's sentimental heart felt like it was going to burst when he sensed the need in Jim's kiss. 

Jim was a loner, but he didn't want to be alone anymore since he and Artemus became partners and started living together aboard the Wanderer.

"This bed has felt like a deserted island while you were gone, Artemus."

"Well, Long Dong Gordon is back now, me hardy. Want to play Pirate?"

West laughed so raucously he was rollicking all over the bed.

When he finally caught his breath, Jim said, "Why not?" as Artemus yanked off his boots and tangled trousers and hurled them across the room in sybaritic abandon.

"Go get your eye patch," Jim said as he slapped Gordon's naked ass.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Take off your pants while I'm gone."

"Why? Don't you like the cum stain on my blue trousers?"

"No one drools like you do, Jim." Winking salaciously, Artemus briefly departed saying, "Be naked when I get back."

"Damn! I always wanted to make love with my boots on."

Artemus laughed all the way to his stateroom.

***

"Very funny," Artemus chortled when he came back into Jim's bedroom and saw West lying on his side propped up on one elbow. One of Jim's hands was cupping his face while the other hand lazily masturbated that sly, insatiable cock. Jim was still wearing his black leather boots. 

"Only you could look sexy and absurd at the same time, Jim."

"Thanks," Jim smirked as he watched Artemus twirl the eye patch around his finger like a lariat.

"Ready to storm my beach?" West teased as he gave the mattress a salacious pat.

"Not yet," Gordon said, so distracted by the sight of Jim's naked body he forgot he was twirling the eye patch.

Artemus quickly put on the eye patch and grinned rakishly.

West laughed, 

"Plunder me," Jim murmured.

"Oh…" Artemus groaned as he looked at the bounty awaiting him.

Smiling wantonly, Jim toed off his boots and they fell to the floor with exclamatory thuds as Artemus stalked towards him like a horny lion.

Agile as a tiger, West prepared to meet him, a feral gleam in his eyes that invited Artie to pounce. So Gordon did!

Artemus hurled himself onto the bed where they wrestled erotically until West kissed Gordon into yearning submission. 

"Yes!" Artemus pleaded as Jim peeled off the eye patch with a wicked chuckle.

"You lose. I get to plunder you," West gloated.

"I win," Gordon smirked. "I surrendered."

Chuckling as he admired Artie's erect cock appreciatively, Jim said, "I like your flagpole."

"Even though it's at half mast?"

"It won't be for long," Jim vowed.

"'Commandeer me," Artemus teased.

"Don't I always?" West chortled as he leaned up and over Artemus so he could open the nightstand beside the bed and retrieve a jar of cream to slick his cock with.

Artemus tickled the rippling muscles of West’s torso like they were a xylophone as he kissed Jim's hairy chest. Jim wasn't ticklish there but he laughed.

Quickly tucking the cream under the pillow so they could revel and kiss, Jim stoked the fire in Artie's groin with his hand. Soon, Artemus was as hard as Jim was. Then, and only then, did West tease slick fingers into Artie's body. Their hungry tongues created a writhing waltz that made their hearts dance together while they kissed. Jim tried not to rush, but he needed Artie NOW! 

Artemus understood. As soon as he saw the incandescent fire in Jim's vibrant blue-green eyes he knew Jim was about ready to spontaneously combust. Artemus was wild for Jim too. Everywhere his ecstatic hands roamed, Jim was hard and sweaty and gloriously formed.

Smoldering with mutual desire, Jim tossed Artie' s long legs over his shoulders so he could watch those brown eyes turn to flame when he slowly inserted his love fuse into the sumptuous masculine body of his favorite sex bomb.

Artemus relished every delicious inch of Jim's frisky cock. As soon as Jim was fully sheathed he began to thrust. The very act of penetration lit Jim's fuse. Sizzling from head to toe, Jim initiated a cantering rhythm that gratified them both.

Artie was back! Artie was home! Jim joyously increased the tempo until their bodies felt airborne. Soaring higher and higher, they climbed like Pegasus towards the stratosphere of orgasm. When their balls detonated they exploded like a string of firecrackers; cocks gushing in unison as they cried out to each other.

Howling at the pinnacle of sensation, Jim and Artie came floating back to Earth like swirling cinders from a wildfire.

Blissfully spent, Jim collapsed in Artie's strong arms. Body quaking, Jim's heart raced like a runaway train. Jim felt as wondrous as Artie looked when they smiled at each other.

Gasps and sighs turned into breathless laughter and flirtatious kisses. Passion crackled between them like firelight. They felt warm, cozy and replete as they snuggled together in Jim's brass bed.

Face to face as they lay on their sides, their bodies twined like ivy vines, Jim and Artie basked in the joy of being back together. Artie was a big cuddlebug. He could stay in bed all day hugging, kissing, teasing, and dozing between intervals of intense lovemaking. Artie was an unrepentant hedonist and Jim had always been a sybarite.

Artemus adored his handsome young lover. Jim was his friend, his partner; the love of his life.

"You are a treasure," Artemus murmured, thoroughly smitten by the splendorous  
man in his arms.

Jim's blue-green eyes sparkled like wet gemstones scattered on a beach by naiads. At moments like this Artemus felt so blessed, Jim's beauty awed him like he was holding a mythical creature captive in his arms.

The frown line between Jim's brows all but disappeared when they lolled in bed together like this. Artie kissed it and Jim chuckled. Artemus always kissed him there so reverently. Jim felt consecrated by love when he nuzzled Gordon's sexy Adam's apple.

The train's whistle blew a warning to something that they were fast approaching. Whatever it was, it got out of the way. The Wanderer slowed down a little bit, but the train kept chugging along steadily as they headed towards Denver.

"What do you want next: champagne or that bubble bath?"

"I want champagne and you in that bubble bath, James." 

"Welcome home, Artie."

"Home is wherever you are, James, my boy. I'm glad to be back."

The End.


End file.
